Previously, protection for the eye of an animal has been limited to a structural member, either of a mechanical nature, or as a mask to protect the animal from the intrusion of insects, and the like. A search of prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U. S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,040,239 Powell Aug. 9, 1977 3,753,334 Blessing Aug. 21, 1973 3,104,508 O'Hare, Jr. Sep. 24, 1963 1,550,547 Furey Aug. 18, 1925 ______________________________________ that is straped upon a horses head encompassing almost the entire surface. This invention utilizes a blinker cup that is fabricated of a thermoplastic, or leather material, having a securement at the outer edge of the eye opening. These cups form eye socket shields and extend one inch above the eye opening at its central point and taper at the top and bottom leaving at least half of the area open.
Blessing discloses a screen material of a flexible nature with a small mesh plastic net that covers the top portion of the animals head, including the ears. A series of straps are utilized to attach the net to the head using, preferably, a broad elastic fabric material, sized smaller than minimum, stretching to be held in. place by tension. Other embodiments utilize straps and buckles.
O'Hare, Jr. utilizes a mask of hard plastic material shaped to fit over the head and face of a dairy cow, or other animal. The mask has a slot cut-away across the front adjacent to the eyes and is covered by a fine screen permitting the animal to see, but protecting it from flies or other insects. The mask is attached by a strap and buckle under the chin portion.
Furey teaches a mask or shield plate shaped to fit the contour of the animals head. The plates are in two pieces overlapped for adjustment with a guide flange in each front surface. The plates have a series of elongated slots at a point over the animals eyes. A pair of shutters are placed in the flange guide and have a plurality of slots matching those in the face plate. The slots may be registered allowing the animal to see or may be meshed in sequence to completely close the area. Straps and buckles hold the device to the animals head.